Le protocole
by Chryseis7
Summary: histoire d'un protocole...ou de plusieurs...
1. Chapter 1

Le protocole

Auteur : Chryséis

Site : http/perso.orange.fr/atlantis.fanart/

Genre : fic courte et romance…

Résumé : l'histoire d'un protocole…ou de plusieurs…

Saisons : 1 & 2

Disclamer : tout ceci n'est pas à moi…je ne gagne pas d'argent...etc…

- Arrêtez de bouger sinon je ne vais jamais y arriver.

- Mais ça dure des heures…

- Ça dure des heures parce que vous bougez.

Elle avait toujours eu une sainte horreur qu'on lui touche les cheveux, ça la rendait dingue. Elle bougeait sur son siège au grand damne de sa coiffeuse. Elle entendit un soupir.

- Ça y est c'est finit, dit la dame qui était derrière elle.

- Merci pour votre patience envers moi, répondit elle consciente qu'elle avait été infernale.

Elizabeth regarda son reflet dans son image : elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait remontée le temps ou qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner un film sur l'aristocratie anglaise des années 1800. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche, ses cheveux bouclés suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et une mèche assez épaisse retombait jusque dans le milieu de son dos. Ils étaient aussi bouclés. Elle passa sa main dans ses boucles.

- C'est une postiche, dit la vieille dame. C'est bien fait n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit-elle d'une voix lente.

Elle vit la vieille dame s'en aller un instant. Elle regarda encore une fois son image : en plus de la coiffure il y avait la robe qui allait avec. Le col échancré laissant ses épaules nues. La robe était de style anglais des années 1800. Sa coiffeuse revint et posa une paire de boucle d'oreille devant elle.

- La réception commence dans un quart d'heure, soyez prête, dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en laissant le docteur Weir seule.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira, remis une mèche de cheveux en place et se leva. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était lourde cette robe. Elle tourna sur elle-même afin de se voir sous toutes les coutures.

_Le protocole_, pensa-t-elle.

Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche. L'équipe du colonel Sheppard avait rencontrée le peule des Sourans il y a maintenant deux mois. Le doyen de cette société technologiquement très peu avancée était souffrant et Carson l'avait sauvé d'un mort certaine. Des discussions diplomatiques s'engagèrent très vite et une alliance naquit entre les deux peuples. Les Atlantes leur offraient la médecine et les Sourans un ZMP qu'ils avaient dans un temple déserté. Une chance pour eux. Le traité avait été signé il y a une semaine de cela. Mais le doyen insista pour qu'une immense fête soit organisée pour remercier leur nouvel allié. Elizabeth n'avait guère le temps pour cela, mais il avait insisté et elle avait été contrainte d'accepter. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carson, John et Elizabeth étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs heures en smoking et tailleur. Les différentes gouvernantes avaient ris à leur arrivée et leur demandèrent s'ils comptaient aller comme ça à la réception.

- Bien sûr que si, affirma Elizabeth.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, dit une jeune femme en riant. Vous serez les seules à être habillés de la sorte.

- Nous allons vous trouver d'autres vêtements, répondit une femme plus âgée.

- Mais pourquoi ! demanda McKay.

- Le protocole…

- _Le protocole…_dit Elizabeth pour elle-même, qui contemplait sa robe dans le miroir.

Pour une fois il consistait à changer de vêtement et non pas de laisser quelqu'un en quarantaine dans l'infirmerie sous surveillance militaire.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

John se tourna devant le miroir pour inspecter de plus près ce qu'il avait du porter. Et il découvrit… 

- Une queue de pie ! dit-il tout haut. 

Il se tourna sur lui-même encore une fois. Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment été idiot pour ne pas le remarquer avant. Seule sa veste et son pantalon étaient noirs. Il avait le reste d'un blanc nacré : le nœud papillon, une espèce de veste sans manche et un plastron. 

- Il m'ont prit pour un oignon ou quoi ! Avec ces différentes épaisseurs... 

Il tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit que les habilleurs avaient laissé un chapeau. Il le prit et le fit tourner sur son index, puis le mis sur sa tête. Se regarda un instant et le retira. Il le garda dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa discrètement la tête. Des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Il rentra sa tête pour ne pas être vu et entendit la voix de Carson et de Teyla. Il attendit quelques secondes et regarda vers leur direction : tout ce qu'il pu voir c'était que Teyla portait une robe bleue et Carson une costume avec une queue de pie. Ils avaient disparut mais il pu entendre le rire de Teyla au bout du couloir. Son regard était porté sur sa gauche. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite. Une tête aussi dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. 

- Elizabeth ? 

- Oui. 

Il pouvait voir juste son visage : elle était magnifique. 

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle. 

- Euh…en quelque sorte…et vous ? 

- On peut dire ça…vous d'abord, dit-elle. 

- Pardon ! 

- Vous d'abord…Vous sortez de votre chambre le premier. 

- Oh, non, non. Vous ! 

- Je l'ai dit la première ! dit-elle comme si elle avait cinq ans. 

- Très bien…dit-il en soupirant. 

Il sortit de la pièce et se mis au milieu de la pièce. Il écarta le bras l'air de dire « _Et voilà »_. Elle remarqua qu'il avait à chapeau dans une de ses mains. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. John pouvait le voir d'où il était. 

- A votre tour maintenant. 

Elizabeth sortit timidement de la pièce et se mis elle aussi au centre du couloir. La scène était plutôt étrange : ils étaient déparés de cinq mètres et ils ne disaient rien. John avait le souffle coupé : il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Ses épaules nues montraient sa peau blanche avec quelques grains de beauté. Il pouvait suivre le rythme de sa respiration grâce à sa robe qui la moulait. 

- John ? 

Il sortit de son état de transe. Elizabeth s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les cheveux hirsutes de John. Il le remarqua et dit : 

- Ils n'ont pas réussit à les coiffer, dit-il. Je leur ai pourtant dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils m'ont mis des trucs plus ou moins puant pour au final me relaver les cheveux à trois reprises pour qu'ils sentent meilleurs… 

Elizabeth ria et ajouta : 

- Ca vous va très bien quand même. 

- Vous parlez de mes cheveux où de ma queue de pie ? 

- Des deux, dit-elle en souriant. Pour ma part, j'ai renoncé au corset… 

- Tant mieux, ce serai ça de moins à enlever… 

Elizabeth le regarda bizarrement. Il ferma les yeux et un son étrange sortit de sa gorge. 

- Euh…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…euh… 

Elle voyait dans ses yeux la gêne s'installer. 

- Bon, on y va à cette réception ? demanda-elle pour couper court à cette discussion. 

Il lui proposa son bras. Elizabeth l'accepta sans hésitation. Il mit son chapeau sur la tête. 

- Histoire de compléter la panoplie, dit-il à Elizabeth pour explication. 

Et ils prirent la direction de la salle de réception. 

A suivre... 


	3. Chapter 3

- Je lève le verre à nos alliés, dit le doyen en se levant. 

Tout le monde à table se leva aussi. 

- A nos alliés et à nos amis, continua le vieil homme. Que notre amitié puisse durer et profiter à nos deux peuples. 

Il était en bout de table et il adressa un grand sourire au docteur Weir et au colonel Sheppard. Ils levèrent leurs verres. 

- Sur Terre, dit John, on fait se toucher les verres. 

Il approcha son verre de celui d'Elizabeth, qui était en face de lui. Elle leva son verre elle aussi et leurs regards s'accrochèrent et les verres s'entrechoquèrent. Toute l'assistance fit de même. Ses yeux verts se détournèrent gênés. Elizabeth se tourna vers sa droite pour trinquer avec Carson et tous les Atlantes présents. Le repas était fini et les musiciens commençaient à jouer leur premier morceau. Une main apparue devant Elizabeth. Son regard se posa sur cette main, ses yeux suivirent le bras et s'arrêtèrent sur le visage du propriétaire de cette main. 

- Est-ce que vous me feriez l'honneur de danser avec moi ? 

Soudain un bruit dans l'air se propagea, un bruit dangereusement familier. 

- Les wraith ! Les wraith ! cria une femme en pointant du doigt le dart. 

La main de John se baissa et sa tête se dirigea vers le ciel noir. Le dart était proche. 

- Fuyez ! Fuyez ! hurla de doyen. 

C'était la panique totale, les Sourans couraient dans tous les sens. Des cris de panique, plus de musique. 

- Stop! hurla le colonel Sheppard. 

Tout semblait se figer. 

- La porte des étoiles n'est accessible qu'en jumper. Par chance, nous en avons trois. 

Le docteur Weir se leva et murmura au colonel : 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Nous ne sommes venu qu'avec un jumper ! 

- Je sais. 

- Mais… 

- De toute façon, ils n'ont aucunes chances s'ils restent ici. Il faut sortir de cette ville et si nous arrivons où est le jumper, il ne restera plus beaucoup de monde…nous sauverons ce qu'il restera… 

- Colonel… 

Il vu beaucoup de choses dans les yeux du docteur Weir, un mélange de colère et d'autre chose qu'il n'arriva pas à cerner. 

- Colonel, nous ne pouvons pas… 

- Ca suffit ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du docteur Weir, qui sursauta. 

D'autres darts survolaient la ville à présent. 

- Sortez de la ville ! ordonna Sheppard, les jumpers sont à la sortie de la ville ! 

Il se tourna vers Weir et dit : 

- Je ne le répéterai pas une deuxième fois. 

Elle lui adressa un regard glacial. 

- Partez avec Elizabeth et Carson, dit Sheppard à Ronon. Rodney, Teyla et moi on couvre les habitants de notre mieux. 

- Venez, dit Ronon. 

- On se retrouve au jumper, dit John. 

A suivre... 


	4. Chapter 4

Des wraith arpentaient les ruelles de la ville. Elizabeth était debout contre un mur d'une échoppe. Ronon était à terre et ils avaient été séparés de Carson. Un wraith avançait vers elle, lentement, comme pour apprécier le moment. Elle regarda sur sa gauche, un autre wraith était en train de se nourrir d'un habitant qui hurlait de toutes ses forces. Ce cri lui glaça le ventre, au plus profond d'elle-même. Il vieillissait à vue d'œil : c'était effrayant. Elizabeth avait déjà vu ça, mais c'était sur Atlantis, dans des conditions différentes.

- Quel atroce spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le wraith à Elizabeth.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, mais ne répondit pas. Le cri s'arrêta. Elle tourna sa tête et vit que le Souran était mort et que son bourreau était partit à la recherche d'une autre proie.

- Quelle magnifique nourriture, dit le wraith touchant le visage d'Elizabeth du doigt.

Elle bougea violement la tête pour ne plus être en contact avec lui. Il ria de son attitude. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main, la mis en évidence, recula sa main, prêt à frapper et à vider Elizabeth de toute vie.

- Quel dommage…dit-il.

Un bruit sec retendit, puis deux, puis plusieurs. Le wraith bascula vers l'avant et Elizabeth eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter. Un bruit sourd : le contact du wraith contre le sol.

John avait toujours son arme pas loin, ainsi que Ronon et Teyla.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda John, dès qu'il fut arrivé auprès d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête à la négative.

- Où est Teyla ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Nous avons été séparés. Et Carson ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Un grognement se fit entendre : Ronon revenait à lui. Il se releva tant bien que mal.

- Il ne faut pas traîner…

Ils partirent au pas de course et Elizabeth avait beaucoup de mal à courir avec cette robe, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter et ils étaient presque à la sortie de la ville. John s'était débarrassé de sa veste, de même que Ronon. Ils étaient manifestement les seuls à être arrivé à ce stade. Les darts survolaient toujours la cité, capturant les habitants et en téléportant des wraith, juste pour se divertir. Ils couraient dans une ruelle sombre, mais un dart était en train de la remonter. John savait très bien qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'échapper à temps. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth. Elle regardait le dart. Ronon se mit à courir dans l'autre sens. John prit la main d'Elizabeth et l'incita à courir elle aussi. Le dart s'approchait toujours.

- Hé !

Une tête connue dépassait d'un soupirail, juste en bas d'un mur d'une maison.

- Carson ? dit Elizabeth.

- Venez vite !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, Ronon, John et Elizabeth s'engouffrèrent dans le soupirail. John aida Elizabeth à descendre en la prenant par la taille. Il était temps : le rayon téléportant wraith passait juste à ce moment là.

- Teyla? Caron? Rodney? dit John.

- Oui, nous sommes tous là, répondit Teyla.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre habitants ? demanda le docteur Weir.

- Non, dit Carson.

- Il ne faut pas rester dans cette cave, dit Ronon. Les patrouilleurs wraith vont tout fouiller, notre seule chance est d'atteindre le jumper.

- Allons-y, dit John.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Ils couraient tous ensembles dans les dernières rues qui les séparaient du jumper. Ils avaient tous étaient heureux de se retrouver dans cette cave et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon John et Elizabeth auraient servis de déjeuner au wraith.

- Elizabeth ? demanda John qui regardait le docteur totalement essoufflée.

- J'en peux plus…

Il ordonna à Ronon et Teyla de continuer avec Carson et Rodney avant de se diriger vers Elizabeth.

- J'ai toujours détesté le sport, en particulier les courses, dit-elle lorsque John fut arrivée avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez refusez le corset, sinon vous n'auriez pas pu respirer du tout, répondit-il.

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

- Il faut y aller maintenant.

Un tir passa entre eux d'eux. Instinctivement, John poussa Elizabeth au sol et riposta. L'ennemi riposta lui aussi. John se mis entre Elizabeth et le wraith afin de la protéger. Des tirs les frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises. Le chargeur de John s'épuisait à vue d'œil. Elizabeth étaient toujours derrière lui et observait la scène, qui lui semblait incroyablement longue. Elle n'avait plus l'impression de subir les événements que d'y participer. Les tirs avaient cessés : le wraith était à terre. Le chargeur de John tomba à terre et en mis un deuxième avant de se retourner vers Elizabeth. Il fut surpris qu'elle fût déjà debout. Il lui prit la main et ils allèrent vers le jumper en silence. Il avait déjà prit sa main auparavant, c'était juste après qu'il avait sauvé Elizabeth de Kolya. Ils avaient courut de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui. Les rues étaient désertes et il n'y avait que des bruits lointains de chasseur wraith. Des cadavres d'hommes jonchaient les rues.

- La sortie, dit John. C'est bientôt fini Elizabeth.

- Enfin…

Les dernier trois cent mètres furent les plus durs pour Elizabeth. Elle émit un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit le jumper apparaître devant eux. Ronon en sortit.

- On a était retardé ! dit John avant que Ronon lui demande quoi que ce soit.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée dans le jumper Elizabeth s'assit sur la banquette.

- Ca va Elizabeth ? demanda Teyla.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis ici et que je ne cours plus ! Il n'y a pas d'habitant qui sont parvenus à venir ici ?

- Non…dit Teyla difficilement.

Elizabeth se tourna vers John l'air de dire « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

- Non ! Docteur Weir, restez ici ! Vous savez autant que moi pourquoi.

Elizabeth se retourna et un soupir sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'assit sur le lit. Carson, John, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney avaient déjà été auscultés par l'assistant du docteur Beckett. John croisa ses bras et un sourire moqueur s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres :

- Ah…Le protocole…dit John avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

- Très drôle ! cria-t-elle à John qui avait atteint la porte.

Le docteur posa son stéthoscope sur le dos de Weir. Le contact froid fit raidir un des muscles de son dos. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tritura un morceau de sa robe. Elle se laissa faire pour la suite de la visite médicale. Elle se plongea dans cette désastreuse soirée. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine de survivants qui s'étaient cachés dans la ville. Ils avaient attendu une heure avant d'explorer à nouveau la ville. Un silence et mort, c'était tout ce qu'il émanait de cette ville désormais fantôme. Quelques corps étaient au sol, dans des positions inimaginables, les yeux incroyablement ouverts et leur bouche déformée par leur dernier cri de douleur. Les images défilaient devant les yeux du docteur Weir et la visite médicale continuait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La lumière du scanner ancien lui fit un instant fermer les yeux. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Elle remontait une des rues principales de la ville, ne faisant plus attention aux sensations que lui procurait son corps. Ils étaient tous silencieux. Elle remarqua à plusieurs reprises que John lançait des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Quelques villageois les sortaient petit à petit de là où ils s'étaient cachés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la place centrale où avait eu lieu la réception en l'honneur « des nouveaux amis ». A la place de trouver des convives avec longues robes ou queue de pie, ils trouvèrent une table brisée, nappe déchirée et quelques corps en travers. Qui aurait pu imaginer que, quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient levé leurs verres ? Les villageois se regroupèrent petit à petit, on compta les survivants. Peu. Elizabeth envoya plusieurs équipes pour les aider et partie sur Atlantis.

- Docteur Weir ?

Cette voix masculine la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix pâle. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle pensa au décalage temporel qu'offrait sa robe dans les décors d'Atlantis. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'enlever. Elizabeth aperçut brièvement son reflet dans l'une des vitres des couloirs : des yeux vides, le teint plus blanc que jamais et quelques mèches de cheveux n'étaient plus retenues dans son chignon. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air sur un des balcons de la cité, pas celui de la salle des commandes : elle ne voulait pas que les militaires la voient de cette façon. Elizabeth opta pour un balcon proche de sa chambre, où elle avait l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'elle s'accordait un jour de permission. Le bruit familier de la porte se fit entendre et la brise marine effleurait déjà son visage.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

- Elizabeth ?

Il la vit se retourner, il sourit à la vue de ses cheveux en pagaille. Son visage était triste ainsi que ses yeux. Elle reporta son attention vers l'horizon et ne lui répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- J'ai vu beaucoup de chose au cours de mes différentes négociations. Des peuples opprimés, ignorés, la guerre aussi.

John vit un frisson naître à la base de son coup et poursuivre sa route sur ses bras. Elle était toujours en robe. Il enleva sa veste et la mis sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia.

- On a vécu beaucoup de choses pas facile à vivre sur Atlantis, prise d'otages, siège, la mort…À chaque fois j'essaie de faire bonne figure, de ne pas montrer mes peurs ou mes doutes. J'y parviens à chaque fois, mais peu de personne voit cette phase de « morosité ».

Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire.

- Mais c'est ici que je viens évacuer, continua-t-elle en montrant le balcon en ouvrant les bras. Et puis après tout reprend son cours, c'est comme ça.

- Vous êtes forte.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-elle.

La tristesse n'avait pas toujours disparue de ses yeux, John savait qu'il lui fallait du temps.

- Je suis juste déçu de ne pas avoir pu danser avec vous, dit John avec un petit sourire. Vous comptez aller dormir ?

- Je ne pense pas, dit Elizabeth. Il est quatre heures et de toute façon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'endormir.

- Vous devriez vous accorder plus de journée de repos. Combien en avez-vous prise depuis que nous sommes là ? Une ? Deux ?

- John, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas le militaire qui a conseillé une diplomate, mais un ami.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. John abolit la distance et la prit dans ses bras. Au début, elle resta immobile un instant avant de se détendre un peu. John sentait la respiration d'Elizabeth contre lui. Elle posa ses mains dans le dos de John. Elle enfouit sa tête dan son coup, les cheveux d'Elizabeth sentaient bons. La main de John faisait des allers et retours sur le dos d'Elizabeth pour l'apaiser. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un instant. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit John.

- Merci, dit Elizabeth quand John franchit la porte du balcon.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Elle était en train de se tortiller devant son miroir en essayant de voir comment elle pouvait enlever son bustier. Il y avait bien un nœud de fait mais il était noué de façon bizarre : elle ne parvenait pas à défaire se maudit nœud. Elizabeth s'acharna devant le miroir une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se résigner.

_Je ne vais tout de même pas aller travailler comme ça_, se dit-elle.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs à quatre heures du matin. A qui allait-elle demander de l'aide ?

_De toute façon, on verra bien_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa sa tête hors de sa chambre et entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Elle se cacha immédiatement. Elle attendit de voir qui marchait.

- Et merde…murmura-t-elle. Je ne vais tout de même pas demander à John…

Elle le regarda s'éloigner.

_Tant pis, se dit-elle. Je ne peux pas aller dans mon bureau dans cette tenue et de tout façon je n'ai vraiment pas le choix…_

Elle sortit de ses quartiers et se mis à courir pour rattraper John. Quand elle arriva proche de lui, elle le vit se retourner vers elle et l'interroger des yeux.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide…Euh…J'ai un petit problème technique…

Il fronça les sourcils, il était étonné de la voir encore dans cette tenue.

- Ma robe…Euh…Enfin le bustier de ma robe refuse…Non…Le nœud du bustier de ma robe refuse de se dénouer, réussit-elle enfin à dire.

- Et vous voulez que…répondit-il lentement.

- Oui, enfin, ça m'aiderait et comme ça je n'aurai pas à courir dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse…

- …résoudre votre petit problème technique, continua John en souriant légèrement.

Elle hocha doucement la tête à l'affirmative.

- Euh…dit John qui voyait Elizabeth qui ne bougeait pas, ça ne serait pas mieux d'aller dans vos quartiers ?

- Oh ! Si…

Ils entrèrent donc dans ses quartiers. Elizabeth alluma la lumière, elle fit quelques pas pour ce mettre au centre de la pièce. Elle souleva ses cheveux. John s'approcha doucement aussi. Il regarda son bustier et ce fameux nœud. Il essaya de se concentrer au maximum, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Elle sentit les mains de John sur sa peau. Elle frissonna à ce doux contact et ferma les yeux. Il remarqua ce léger frisson mais ne dit rien. Le nœud était très séré, mais il parvint à le défaire au bout de quelques secondes. Les deux côté du bustier se séparèrent laissant apparaître la peau d'Elizabeth. Elle sentit la main chaude de John se poser sur son épaule droite et son autre main dans ses cheveux : il était en train de défaire son chignon. Il regarda ses cheveux se défaire, tomber sur ses épaules et ses boucles se redessiner. Il enleva les rajouts que la coiffeuse avait mis tant de temps à mettre. Elizabeth mis sa main dans son dos pour éviter que son bustier ne s'ouvre d'avantage.

- Merci, dit-elle toujours dos à John.

- De rien, répondit-il à la limite de l'audible.

Elle entendit la porte se refermer et expira tout l'air qu'elle avait refusé de faire sortir de ses poumons quelques secondes auparavant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que John, par delà la cloison, avait lui aussi expiré d'une façon peu naturelle de manière à reprendre ses esprit lui aussi.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

La douche chaude lui avait fait le plus grand bien. La fatigue était toujours là et elle allait mieux qu'au retour de la mission. Il était maintenant cinq heure du matin : elle avait le temps de prendre un de ces horribles cafés instantanés au mess. Le soleil n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et la plupart des Atlantes n'étaient pas encore levés. En général, la cité se réveillait vers les six heures. Elizabeth l'avait remarqué à cause de ses insomnies et de ses nuits blanches. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer, sortit une boîte de café et attendit. Elle croisa les bras et s'adossa sur le meuble qui faisait office de « bar » en face de la bouilloire. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et se fermaient contre la volonté de la diplomate.

- Saleté de bouilloire qui ne chauffe pas assez vite, dit une voix masculine.

- Attendez d'y mettre le café, répondit-elle. Et là vous regretterez de ne pas avoir assez dormi…

John lui adressa un sourire, et attrapa lui aussi une tasse.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi non plus, dit Elizabeth.

- Non…Mais je vais le regretter au moment de boire mon café…

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Elizabeth. John adorait quand il parvenait à la faire rire. Il sortit le sucre, en proposa à Elizabeth. Elle en prit un. Elle déposa le sucre au fond de sa tasse et observa John qui en mettait un, puis deux, un troisième et enfin un quatrième. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit qu'Elizabeth l'observait.

- Pour faire passer le goût, se justifia-t-il.

La bouilloire faisait frémir l'eau et nos deux leaders attendaient silencieusement, adossés au bar.

- Ah, enfin, dit John en se précipitant sur la bouilloire.

Il servit Elizabeth en premier. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser aux quatre sucres au fond de la tasse du colonel.

- A la votre !

Elle leva sa tasse et bu un gorgée et reposa sa tasse. John en bu plusieurs et fini son café très vite et fit une grimace.

- Vous ne buvez pas ? demanda John.

- Heu…Je bois toujours tout tiède, je déteste quand c'est chaud.

John hocha la tête. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elizabeth le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait percevoir sa force dans son regard. Peu de gens ont un tel regard, avait pensé John à maintes reprises. Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth, elle aussi s'approchait de lui, tout doucement. La distance qui les séparait était de plus en plus courte. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un bref instant. La deuxième rencontre fut tout aussi brève, comme s'ils se testaient. Au troisième, la main de John se posa sur ses cheveux. Le baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Ils se séparèrent un instant. Elizabeth pressentit que John était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant son index sur ses lèvres : il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. John l'embrassa dans le coup pour remonter sur ses lèvres. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter. Elizabeth encercla de ses bras le coup de John. John la prit dans ses bras, ils prirent une destination inconnue et Elizabeth oublia définitivement son café…

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

John était toujours allongé sur elle. Leurs souffles reprenaient un rythme plus calme. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son épaule. John déposa quelques baisers sur le coup d'Elizabeth, qui lui caressait les cheveux. Soudain, elle entendit trois mots à son oreille, trois mots qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait entendus. Elle arrêta net sa main dans les cheveux de John. Il les avait prononcés dans un murmure, comme s'il était incapable de le dire plus haut, comme si ils venaient du plus profond de son être. Il attendait sa réaction.

Ce soir, ils avaient opposés leur acte à la destruction. C'était peut-être leur façon à eux de résister à toute cette folie. De se dire que tout n'était pas fait que de larme et de douleur.

C'était très tendre, comme s'ils étaient des amants de longue date. Chacun attentif aux désirs de l'autre, comme si chaque caresse, chaque baiser étaient les derniers.

John se redressa. Elizabeth lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait dit de la même façon que John : dans un murmure et émanant du plus profond d'elle même.

Il se mis à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elizabeth mit sa mais sur son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi une heure.

Elizabeth et John remirent leurs uniformes respectifs et rendossèrent leur rôle de leaders.

**EPILOGUE **

- Aïe !

Elizabeth observait la scène à travers la cloison étanche.

- C'est terminé, colonel, dit Carson.

John, en travers d'un lit de l'infirmerie, se massait son postérieur douloureux à cause de la piqûre. Le docteur Weir regardait le colonel Sheppard. Elle croisa ses bras. Elle pressentit que John allait lancer une de ses remarques.

- Si vous me dîtes que c'est encore une histoire de protocole…dit John.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne dit rien. John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et bien, je préférais quand vous étiez déguisée en princesse !

FIN.

Voilà, merci pour vos commentaires et j'espère que vous avez aimé la fin...


End file.
